1. Field
Embodiments relate to an amine derivative, and organic electroluminescence material and organic electroluminescence device using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, organic electroluminescence displays (organic EL displays) in which a light-emitting material is used in a light-emitting device of a display part have been actively developed. Unlike a liquid crystal display and the like, the organic EL display is a so-called self-luminescent display, which recombines holes and electrons injected from a positive electrode and a negative electrode in an emission layer to thus emit a light from a light-emitting material including an organic compound of the emission layer, thereby performing display.